The last hybrid
by bluepandaninja
Summary: Kim Crawford was just a normal girl. That was until she moved to Winter Park. With wolves, secrets, fangs and wings how does Kim and her family fit into any of this?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up to sweet sound of my alarm clock buzzing. Note my sarcasm. I groaned and rolled out of bed and decided to not break my alarm clock... again.

Oh! I didn't introduced myself. Well my name is Kim Crawford. I have two VERY over protective brothers, Fred and George. As you cant tell with the names they are sorta twins. **(Review or favorite this story if you get that little joke! If you know Harry Potter then ya should!)**

I changed out of my Disney pajamas (Yes even though I'm sixteen -soon to be seventeen- doesn't mean I can't love Disney) into a purple top and blue jeans with a belt were I keep my note book and my pencils that I never leave the house with.

I took a glance at my room that was only furnished with a bed with no covers, a wardrobe and drawers. I shook my head in disbelieve. I couldn't even believe my family and I were moving.

I remember the day like it yesterday. (But really it was last week.)

**************************************Flash back to last week***************************************

I woke up with a feeling that some thing big was going to happen but I shook it off.

I changed into a blue v-neck top and some jeans. I threw on my blue flats and ran down the stairs to make myself some toast.

By the time I was done my breakfast, Fred and George ran down the stairs whilst trying to get ready.

I laughed when they tripped over the last step and fell to the ground, George on top of Fred.

They glared at me but I shrugged innocently and ran out the door with my idiotic brothers behind me.

We got to school a bit late (we always do) so we decided to skip the first period.

The rest of the school day went by rather fast and before you knew it we were back at home.

We walked through the doors of out home to be greeted with a nervous smiling mom and a pacing dad.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Well-uh- it's just- we er- we're moving." Dad finally stated after stumbling over his words for ages. So bloody long...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0*End Of Flashback*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So that's basically it. That was how we moved so back to reality. Where was I? Oh yes! I also put on my blue and purple vans* and ran down the stairs jumping the last two steps just to annoy my brothers that were watching me with a playful glare.

I took a glance at the brown oak wood kitchen table and saw a nutragain bar and some toast. I ran over to the table before scarfing the delicious food in less than one stinking minute.

My brothers gawked at me since I usually amen't that hungry at all. But for some reason I was starved. Like I haven't eaten for how many days.

I shrugged and smiled at them in a cheeky way.

Some how Fred ended up a head-lock getting a playful noogie by me and George was tickling my sides until I let Nick go but I didn't let go of him I was just squirming.

Mom and dad walked down the stairs and stared at us for who knows how long with weird and confused expressions.

Awkwardly we released each other and walked out of the front door with our parents behind us.

Outside there was a huge truck that had 'MHS' written on the side of it in big green letters. Mom ran down to the truck and placed an item in the back of it before a man wearing a uniform shut the back of it.

My family walked to our car. Inside it there was two that was connected up to my x box. (Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't like the x box.)

The drive was boring I guess. Unless you count me beating Fred and George's butts in 'Assassins' Creed' but that is pretty normal since I'm awesome and all.

Soon we arrived at our new house and let me tell you this... It. Was. Huge.

Apparently George and Fred thought so too, 'cause they also were gawking at the house in amazement.

Our parents pushed us forward and we walked through the front door.

When we were in the foyer I don't think I could of been more shocked. It was just beautiful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day I woke up not this time by her alarm clock but her substitute alarm clock (other wise known as my brothers).

"Wake up Kim-Kat!" They screamed at the same time. Sometimes I wonder if they are clones of each other or something.

I glared at the ginger twins -that mostly took after our dad- and they scurried off somewhere where I really couldn't be bothered to know

I decided to wear a grey outfit and let my brownish black hair fall in natural waves. I only put on a little bit of mascara that made my eyes stand out.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see a huge breakfast laying on the island. I literally dived for the food. I finished my breakfast when Fred and George walked down the stairs. "Hey Kim-Kat!" They said simultaneously which still creeped me out. "Hey guys." I greeted them back.

After they finished breakfast our parents went to say goodbye to us at the door. "Good bye Fred." Mom said hugging Fred I think. "He's not Fred I am." Fred stated. Again I think 'cause they always play tricks on her. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mom." George stated. I think.

Just before we left one of them...George... (You know the one that my mom called Fred) said, "Just joking. I am Fred." And ran out the door.**(Also another Harry Potter joke! :p) ** George also ran out before mom could say anything. I quickly kissed them on the cheek and shouted "Bye!" whilst walking to my Fred's car.

George tried to turn on the radio but Fred slapped his hand away. "Hey what was that for?" George complained while rubbing his wrist. "My car. I get control of the radio." Fred defended on put on a CD.

I ignored their fighting and sat back and relaxed wondering what their new school would be like.

When we got there, we couldn't believe our eyes. The school was amazing! People were walking around almost like in packs.

Together the three of us walked into the halls of Winter Park High School. Home of the wolves.

Every one stopped what they were doing and just stared at the three of us like we were some fresh piece of meat. But in the case of school we were the fresh meat. I mentally groaned at that thought. I didn't particularly liked being the new kid. I absolutely loathed it. It annoyed me so much being the new kid. Usually if you were new kid you'd be getting spit balls thrown at you and all, and I hated that. For a matter of fact, I think everyone actually hated being the new kid.

I sucked in a breath and caught up with my brothers that went on to the office.

The office was huge along with ever thing else.

We walked up to the secretary who sat behind the semi circular desk.

I smiled politely to her whilst my brothers smiled mischievously at her.

"Hi can we have our schedules please?" I asked with a smile on my face. What? It can't hurt to be polite.

"Sure. Names?" She asked us our names.

"Kim, Fred and George Crawford." George stated proudly.

"Of course." She answered and pulled out three average sized papers. She handed them to us before grabbing another three pieces of paper to us. We looked at her confused until she stated, "Locker and locker combinations."

Our mouth made an 'O' shape and Nick or Mick said, "Oh... okay!"

They dragged me out before I could thank her, but I shot her an apologetic smile.

When we were walking to our first class -which we conveniently had together- some one bumped into George and started to growl. Seriously. I mean who growls?! I can only think of wolves and dogs. There the only things that come to mind. What I didn't expect was that Fred and George growled back!

It looked like a full on fight would happen and as much as I would love to watch my idiotic brothers fight I had to do something so we wouldn't get expelled on our first day. I grabbed Fred and George's hands and dragged them to our first class. I was wondering about that growling thing. I didn't really get it and that travelling in pack thing too. It was just weird! Another thing I was wondering about was... where the heck is this first class!

* * *

**A.N: I know, I know. I know what your all probably thinking... why did you write another story? Well I couldn't sleep so I went on my laptop and came up with this! Sorry for any grammar mistakes 'cause somethings wrong with my laptop so hopefully that's fixed soon. What did ya think? Good? Bad? I would really love to know. I am so going to kill this stupid thing on my laptop! Urgh! Want to know what happens next? Leave that up to my imagination :p**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


End file.
